bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Ruisu yadomaru/1
Archivo:Firma_copia.jpg hola bueno puedes visitar las paginas especiales o puedes ver la opcion AYUDA en nuestro menu. si necesitas mas dImelo bueno bye. el articulo del opening y del ending (si quieres) es todo tuyo. solo debes poner la plantilla en construccion y con tu nombre hazlo asi: *en modo fuente coloca esto: 110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 18:57 31 may 2010 (UTC) Opening 12 Bueno, he visto que tú eres el encargado del artículo del Opening 12. Sólo quiero decirte, no sé si te vaya a servir de algo, pero en las explosiones, las que aparecen antes de que aparezca el logotipo de Bleach, salen Kyoraku y Hitsugaya, si ves despacito el opening se pueden ver xD. Como dije antes, no sé si la información te sirva, pero no me aguante las ganas de decirte jajajaja. Nos vemos. Archivo:Firma_-_3er_Oficial.jpg 20:17 25 jun 2010 (UTC) 7ta Division Hola soy Taichi Inuzuri. Soy el lider de la 7ta Division del Gotei 13 de esta wiki.Para informarte sobre ese Gotei porfavor entra aca Bleach Wiki:Portal de la comunidadBleach Wiki:Portal de la comunidad. Te interesaria formar parte de mi Division???? somos 8 conmigo incluido... Si te interesa serias mi 8vo Oficial. Taichi Inuzuri,Subcapitan de la 7ta Division!!!! *Bueno serias 7to Oficial,para ver a los demas miembros de la Division podes ir a mi blog: 7ta Division.Alli estan los demas miembros.Tu nombre seria el que dejas en tu firma no? *Y no soy CAPITAN,por desgracia.Esque me habian postulado como capitan pero la votacion no salio a mi favor =S,asi que me dejaron como Subcapitan y lider de la Division en mdo de prueba... Lo Siento Lo lamento mucho...pero es que vi que estaba incompleto...y ademas estaba viendo el opening en Youtube...lo siento mucho!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NejiKurotsuchi 00:30 29 jun 2010 (UTC)NejiKurotsuchi No aparece no aparecen los 7 miembros,solo aparece uno,porque la COMANDANTE tiene problemas con su compu asi que no los puede poner y solo los admin pueden editar ese foro.... Teniente de la 7ta Division,Taichi Inuzuri Gracias! Muchas gracias...si necesitas ayuda con el articulo u otro mas....solo avisame NejiKurotsuchi 16:21 29 jun 2010 (UTC)NejiKurotsuchi ChAnGe Tu articulo fue editado ya que lleva la plantilla hace mucho (supongo la verdad no se,no me acuerdo) y esa plantilla te da el derecho a editarlo solo por una semana (7 dias) y despues uede ser editado.Pero unicamente lo edito la Comandante Lady Konan y yo lo edite porque ella misma me lo dijo,ya que tiene un problema con su compu y me pidio que le agregue unas imagenes... Espero haberte echo de ayuda. Taichi Inuzuri,Teniente de la 7ta Division!!!! *Hola! bueno pues si lo que dice Inuzuri es cierto, pense que estabas un poco alejado del trabajo y pues le dije que agregara esas imagenes, disculpame a mi no te vayas contra Taichi, la orden fue mia y lo lamento muchisimo.110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 01:41 1 jul 2010 (UTC) *No entendi bien que tengo ue hacer pero te ayudo.Solo que tengo que subir imagenes (cuales son????).Taichi Inuzuri,Teniente de la 7ta Division!!!! *me podrias dar la pagina exaxta??? *perdon que te pido cosas y cosas pero me podrias decir como es la imagen de esta portada,ya que en esa pagina no la encuentro (tampoco la entiendo bien,a la pag.) *yo pense que querias una imagen del anime,por eso no la encontraba.Tengo la imagen,en que parte la pongo??? *ya puse la imagen,ponele el titulo que quieras!! Si O.o ¿cómo supiste? jajaja Si ya se lo he pedido a Lady Konan, sólo me queda a esperar su respuesta y por supuesto ver la prueba que me pone xD. Espero que no este muy difícil jajaja. Nos vemos. P.D. Puedes decirme Akemi xD. link=Usuario Discusión:LovE-Shir0 19:19 3 jul 2010 (UTC) *¡Oh, muchas gracias! Yo también espero que sean fáciles. Y pues si tienes esa costumbre que se le va a hacer jajajaja. *Nos vemos (otra vez >n<) *Un pococ n.nU Imagenes Ya agrego las imagenes y saco la plantilla... 200px|link=user:James cullen 02:37 10 jul 2010 (UTC) Rangos Enrrealidad pongo los puestos en caso a la antiguedad exeptuando al de 3er Oficial... Taichi Inuzuri no NO yo si e editado pag. de otros personajes e editado a rukia, uryu, sado, renji e ichigo, esque estaba cambiando el nombre de mi bankai lo salbaba y me equibocaba esque soy muy distraido, no soy miembro de la 5ta divicion esque cuando escribi eso no sabia que havia un gotei 13 aqui y ami me gusta imaginar que soy el capitan jejeje...... a y gracias por coregirme si soy demasiado distraido sabes eres la segunda perosona que me ablan auque para regañarme pero nadie aqui me habla eh escrito como un millon de mensajes y nadie responde ok bye-bye............... oye un favor podrias ser mi primer amigo aqui. pues tu Zanpakutō se ve que tiene un gran potencial y esta muy chida, tu tambien lo cres sempai jejeje oye oye conoses disgaea esque nececito una guia si la conoses dime si sabes donde puedo encontrar una guia de disgaea 2 the cursed memories Oye oye tu eres el 7to oficial, me podrias decir como llegar a ser un oficial, subcapitan o capitan de una division como si fueras mi guia porfavor esque llevo como 3 mensajes que le deje a la Comandante General konan y llevo dias esperandola pero nada como si yo no existiera en esta wikia a exepcion de ti tu si me ases caso no como otros si no quieres solo dimelo ok adios *Gracias!! si tu trabajo es bueno excepto lo del single de miwa, en su pagina publicaron que su tercer single se llama "chAngE", desde hace mucho rato se habia confirmado que el opening no estaria en el single little girl y por ahora no puedo poner la plantilla atu nombre, este pc no es mio y sus signos de puntuacion se manejan diferente apenas si me adapto porque crees que echoes no tienen mi nombre, solo pon la plantilla "En Construcción" y ya luego veo que hacer con ello, por ahora debo revisar mi papeleo y lo del fondo no fui yo creo que fue abraham110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 03:55 29 jul 2010 (UTC) Episodios Ya puse los episodios ;) 200px|link=user:James cullen 21:33 29 jul 2010 (UTC) *Sip son siertos =),estas hablando con el Capitan de la Septima Division.Pensaba poner a Sora en ese pueso pero no se si junta los requisitos y ademas no lo veo muy activo.¿Vos lo ha has visto hace poco en la wiki? *Ahora eres el 5to oficial *Jajaj veo que has entrado a naruto wiki =P.La Nueva Akatsuki es una organizacion de usuarios,creada por tu Capitan,basa en la hisotria de mi personaje Reck Draigon.Este personaje,junto con otro usuario (entrelasamos nuestras historias),mata a Madara Uchiha,no se si has visto la serie,y toma sus ojos conviertiendose en un ser muy parecido al villano,finalmente termina desertando de su aldea y revive la organizacion de Madara.Fui reclutando miembros y llene la org..Pero actualmente habia varios miembros inactivos y otros renunciaron voluntariamente,asi que quedaron puestos libres,ahora entro un nuevo miembro ais que quedan 3 puestos vacantes,supongo que lo habras visto en las noticias,yo lo puse =P ya que son puestos muy anelados para los usuarios.Ya hago lo demas ;) *Ya te respondi en los comentarios.Para cuando veas mi respuesta: ya puedes ir pensando en como te reclute... *Por el pase de Toshiro Elric a la Novena Division,siendo actualmente su Teniente,tu puesto actual es el de 5to,bien merecido eres el mas activo de la Division. *uhhh,buena idea me gusta... *Ruisu de donde sacas los romaji???? por ejemplo el de tu Zanpakuto,el comano de ctivacion.Porque yo puedo conseguir los kanji gracias a el traductor de google =P pero no me da los romaji. *Ah,ok.Muchas gracias. Gracias Bueno gracias si tomare a Toshiro Elric para que sea mi teniente bueno gracias eres muy hamable al felicitarme Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi. *Wow hay mas enfermos? pues hasta ahora me encuentro bien me han diagnosticado hiperelasticidad en articulaciones mayores y menores, tengo mas colageno y elastina de la normal y estos componentes viajan por la sangre lo que puede alterar mi sistema cardiaco y vascular, mira me han tomado un ecocardiograma que afortunadamente dice que mi corazon esta super bn las cardiopatias fueron descartadas y gracias a ese diagnostico estoy en sesiones de fisioterapia ya que una caida para mi es grave, ya que mis articulaciones son inestables. por eso no he podido estar aqui fisio, cardiologo,reumatologo, oncologo (por mi cirugia de femur derecho) y contro general con medico debido a mi gastritis pero es bueno que me saludes pienso que en la wiki me odian por desaparecer, pero debo cuidarme mucho jeje vaya creo que ya te deje mas preocupado pero tranquilo aun estoy en vacaciones y me recomendaron ejrecicio suave asi que estare bien y tratare de esatr al dia con todo, sabes voy a dejar la portada libre un tiempo y tratare de adelantar el articulo de Echoes esta noche gracias por todo!!!--110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 01:42 10 sep 2010 (UTC) *terminalo tu, ya vi que no podre hacerlo, el single creo que ya salio porque la cancion entera ya esta disponible pero no encuentro nada sobre universe. miento ya encontre la portada del single, es un grupo nuevo y debuto con echoes. aqui te dejo la imagen Archivo:Cover_echoes.jpg aparte el single cuenta con 2 canciones y dos cover esta es la portada de echoes, la otra song tiene su portada, aqui te dejo el link de macanime sobre el tema single echoes Copiar Deberias copiar exactamente los codigos de las palntillas de los demas ending y pegarlo,luego cambiarle las opciones... No se si es eso lo que me preguntabas especificamente... Archivo:7.jpeg Capitan Taichi Inuzuri ''' Gracias Gracias Ruisu espero que seamos amigos o y por cierto si tienes algun problema o algo por el estilo no te molestes en decirmelo que yo tratare de ayudarte Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 01:37 11 sep 2010 (UTC) *Si eran tu y Konamura pero en los puestos antes del ascenso a capitan y me parece genial tu zanpakuto :D Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 23:12 15 sep 2010 (UTC) *Oye Ruisu eso de la princesa de los cuervos me gusto mucho Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 01:16 16 sep 2010 (UTC) *Si me gusta me parece genial Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 01:23 16 sep 2010 (UTC) *Si asi es el nombre en español de la zanpakuto de oroshi Taicho es la reina ensangrentada Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 16:00 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Hace mucho que no te veo editar Ruisi ¿que es lo que te sucede?--33px|link=user:Marcos moreno33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno 14:17 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Es verdad me he estado equivocando todo este tiempo, Je y por cierto claro que es excusa (al menos para mi) lo del bicentenario. por suerte yo mi uni despues del de mi Pais. Bueno adios y gracias --33px|link=user:Marcos moreno33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno 22:10 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Busqueda de Manga Acaban de darme un informacion sobre un "traficante" de mangas aqui en mi ciudad (Quillota, 5° Region), voy a ver si es cierta, de todos modos gracias, en submanga encotre esta info ;) MasterCamilo113 23:50 13 sep 2010 (UTC)MasterCamilo113MasterCamilo113 23:50 13 sep 2010 (UTC) bueno la tabla es esta eso es todo, no tiene ciencia jejeje --110px|link=user:Kenpachi025 01:20 14 sep 2010 (UTC) Hazlo terminalo y pon las imagenes que yo tengo del ending, para cambiar el color de la tabla debes quitar #FFAA11" por otro color en forma hexadecimal ej: #0404B4(azul),#F7FE2E (amarillo) etc... aqui te dejo la pagina de los colores codigos de colores hexadecimales Pequeñas felicidades Ruisu te felicito por tu pequeño pero satisfactorio ascenso en estos momentos me siento celoso de que tu lograras algo que yo deseaba desde que me uni a la septima division te felicito Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 22:32 17 sep 2010 (UTC) *Jajajajajaja si eso me paso a mi tambien dejame pensar en algo Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 01:07 18 sep 2010 (UTC) *Creo que tengo una idea tu bankai pordria ser reina de los cuervos oscuros o negros (lo que mejor pegue) y que en este estado tengas unas alas enormes aparte de poder tranformarte e invocar cuervos de la nada y que tu espada cresca mas hasta superar o igualar tu estatura :D Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 02:35 18 sep 2010 (UTC) *Oh de acuerdo buen nombre igualmente me parece genial Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 16:03 18 sep 2010 (UTC) *Ruisu ¿es cierto que Kuronuma - senpai ha vuelto y sera capitana ? Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 00:32 20 sep 2010 (UTC) *Genial espero que te vaya bien para asi tener el mismo puesto jejejeje :D Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 00:39 20 sep 2010 (UTC) *Ok sanbantai fukutaicho ahora somos iguales pero no por mucho tiempo de ahora en adelante me enfocare en la capitania Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 00:43 20 sep 2010 (UTC) *Genial es una gran idea si que se te ilumino...hablando de zanpakuto creo que cambiare el nombre de la mia crees que seria conveniente ??? Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 01:37 20 sep 2010 (UTC) *Jajajaj ok ya lo cambio Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 01:46 20 sep 2010 (UTC) *Ruisu ya cambie mi zanpakuto que te parece? Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 02:26 20 sep 2010 (UTC) *No , no te lo copie estaba viendo hell girl (jigoku shoujo) y se me ocurrio Archivo:9.jpegKyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 21:53 20 sep 2010 (UTC) *Ruisu lamento si sientes que te copie hime por favor perdoname Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 01:59 21 sep 2010 (UTC) *Genial es un gran bankai y no se nota que tomaste la idea de mayuri Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 01:36 22 sep 2010 (UTC) *Si es una pregunta no,no se nota Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 01:53 22 sep 2010 (UTC) sigues aceptando ideas Aqui tengo una, debido a un problema se me borro todo lo que te estaba escrbiendo pero bueno....puedes modficar lo que quieras. '''Joō no karasu (女王のカラス Reina de los cuervos ) tiene la apariencia de una mujer noble y posee gran cantidad de tecnicas Sukurīmukarasu no (スクリームカラスの Chillido de los cuervos):la mujer emite un sonido que puede desorientar y hasta desmayar a una persona (no sin un terrible dolor). Ame no karasu (雨のカラス Lluvia de cuervos): El cielo se oscurece y comienzan a caer cuervos con una inmensa velocidad haciendo mucho daño al que tocan, ademas de explotar al impactar. Pakku bumon (パック部門 División de manada): Esta tecnica hace que Ruisu se divida en miles de cuervos para evitar ser dañado masivamente, para luego reiunirse en otro punto. Reivunkingu (レイヴンキング Rey cuervo): Es la tecnica mas poderosa del bankai de Ruisu y se trata de liberar a un inmenso cuervo capaz de crear corrientes de aires muy fuertes y ondas de sonidos mucho mas fuertes que la anterior ademas de que su plumas sean sanativas. Ojala te sirva--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno 00:48 18 sep 2010 (UTC) de nada--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno 13:23 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola Jeje, gracias por avisarme, es que ultimamente tuve algunos problemas en mi familia que incluyeron visitas al hospital n.nU. Pero te agradezco que me hayas avisado, en serio. LovE-Shir0 00:12 20 sep 2010 (UTC) *Jeje gracias, escogí la tres. De cualquier forma, ¿cómo está eso de que debo escribir una historia de como conocí al capitán? Siento molestarte con mi pregunta n.nU *Ok ya entendí, pero escribo la historia en mi perfil como agregado de mi personaje o en otra parte. Y claro que te acepto de Teniente xD. ¿y que se hará con la historia? Lo siento ando un poco lenta hoy, culpa de la tos >_< *jajaja, claro que no, seré fiel al gotei por siempre. Ok, por fin entendí lo de la historia, maldita gripe >_< jejeje. Gracias por explicarme n.nU *Si, se arreglo todo. Espero que sigamos asi por un buen rato, jeje. *Por fin acabé mi historia xD. Jejeje *¿Tu crees? Es que no me gusta todo happy, y la imaginación se me acabó, además esa historia siempre la tuve para un personaje que hice hace unos meses, y pues me quedé con la historia xD. Y en cuanto a lo de la herencia, creo que es eso n.nU, creo... Aclaracion Me refiero a que al fin le contestaron la solicitud, ademas nuestro capitan se opuso a la creacion de la guardia cero por que queria estar en esta division, no debes preocuparte--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 00:18 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Ahhh y viendo que Love-shiro a regresado O ESO ESPERAMOS, es claro que dejaras de ser cuarto para ser tercero, o incluso mas alto --[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 00:26 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Ruisu, ya es hora de que te quite de la plantilla de oficiales y te agrege a la de tenientes ¿no te parece?, por lo menos a mi me quitare, ya que yo soy '!!!!tambien un teniente¡¡¡¡'''--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 23:18 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Kuronuma ya es oficialmente capitana, pues la misma lady Konan le dijo que elija una escuadra por lo tanto cuando Konan entre, ya sera una capitana y yo soy un teniente porque al no estar Kuronuma se me da ese rango.Y por cierto ¿acaso estas enojado? , pareciese que si. --[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 23:29 20 sep 2010 (UTC) No hay que someterlo a votacion en la cual solo los taichos votamos 'Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi.' Si lo se Lo se a la Teniente, =( me estan sacando todos los miembros.Probablemente seas el proximo Teniente. Archivo:7.jpeg '''Capitan Taichi Inuzuri' *Obviamente de la Septima. *Ohhh,ok.No hay problema sera marcos.¡Otra mas! =( *Kuronuma ya ha sido ascendida? No hay de que preocuparse, pues todos los capitanes estan de acuerdos con su ascenso y hasta ya la felicitan--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 13:29 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Tu bankai esta muy bueno, es increible, aunque lo esperaba con mas tecnicas--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 01:18 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Podrias adaptar algunas tecnicas que te di, para tu actual bankai, como la del chillido entre otras, y por cierto el nombre esta muy bueno tambien.--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 01:29 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Si estava bien padre tu bankai y yotambien tengo el messenger de Konan y hasta alli esta ausente :/ 'Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi.' Si deberia de nombrar pronto al nuevo administrador [[Usuario:Danieru Médina|'Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi.]] Bueee, si quieres reviertela, pues no se si te diste cuenta, que '''No le agregue ninguna palabra, ni tampoco se la quite al articulo, tecnicamente esta igual a como tu lo dejaste--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 12:15 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Sobre tu idea Realmente, tu idea es un poco inacsesible pues los capitanes cambian muy seguido y es un trabajo un poco molesto ir otorgando esos poderes a los nuevos capitanes y quitarselos a los viejos, cada vez que cambian (deberiamos tener un gotei tan o mas solido que la propia serie, cosa que es imposible pues somos muy espontaneos), ademas tener 13 admins en una wiki como esta, seria inservible pues, solo necesitamos esos poderes solo para modificar la portada, la piel y revertir y bloquear a los vandalos, por lo cual mas 7 escuadrones con ese poder se quedarian mirando, es mejor tener pocos admins pues tenemos pocas tareas, la mayoria de las cosas en la wiki son hechas por usuarios normales, y ademas aqui ser capitan ya es una jerarquia muy grande, no necesita agrandarse mas siendo admin. Espero que me hayas entendido y perdona el largo del mensaje --[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 12:37 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Realmente no se que sucedera con ella, pero es mejor que elija al admin rapidamente ya no podemos carecer de uno, y por cierto, se que has estado buscando el mail de Lady Konan, en su Pagina de usuario lo dice, por si te interesa--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 13:20 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Inactividad de la Comandante No se que le pasa ahora,la ultima vez que hable con ella su internet se cortaba a cada rato y no se podia hablar mucho.En un momento el internet se corto y no volvio a entrar al mail,no se si tendra que ver con su inactividad. Ya has sido ascendido a Teniente y Akemi a Capitan? Archivo:7.jpeg '''Capitan Taichi Inuzuri ' El Usuario Hola Ruisu, queria decirte que ese usuario que esta estropeando la Lista de Episodios se llama David07, lo se porque desde la mañana que esta estropeandola (ve el Historial de Lista de Episodios). Ya le avise a Lady Konan y a Toshiro814. Lo que veo es que ahora se puso como Usuario no Identificado. MasterCamilo113 23:27 27 sep 2010 (UTC)MasterCamilo113MasterCamilo113 23:27 27 sep 2010 (UTC) MALA SUERTE! Lo metieron preso al tipo ese traficante de mangas antes de que pudiera siquiera pedirle el Tomo1 =(, asi que ya no se donde buscar, solo me queda buscar por toooooodo Santiago...D; Puede que en las Librerias vendan. Pero voy a tener que esperar unos meses pork me gaste toda la plata en el Halo Reach. MasterCamilo113 23:39 27 sep 2010 (UTC)MasterCamiloMasterCamilo113 23:39 27 sep 2010 (UTC) No, aun no me graduo, termine los articulos que me pidieron pero ahora tengo que esperar la aprobacion de Lady Konan, Anime Hause dices, vere si encuentro tal lugar...y tu pudiste encontrarlos, me refiero a los mangas???? como wtf lo hiciste O.o?!?!?!?!?!? yo tengo que estar en la academia al menos 3 o 4 semanas para graduarme, pero almenos estoy aprendiendo a utilizar la wikia... Te apuesto a que tu ya habias utilizado alguna vez uno wikia y lo unico que neceitaste fue dar un tipo de examen o algo...<.< Ohhhh, y de quien era la invitacion, no quier ser un metiche o algo aso :P.o Hablando de Bleach, tu leiste el manga, por internet? Yo aun no lo leo, mi hermano se lo leyo completo, pero yo prefiero leerlo cuando lo tenga en mis propias manos en forma de libro. Yo vine a dar en esta wikia unas semanas despues de que me vi todo Bleach por el ANIMAX (1-52), ya que la historia era muy intrigante. Me pregunto si seguiran traduciendo Bleach al latino??.... aRespuesta Para poner una imagen como firma debes poner este código en la página donde pones tu firma (si no tienes una y solo pones tu apodo en tus preferencias, dime y te explicare como hacer una firma como la mía). 33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Ruisu yadomaru y si quieres que enlace a tu Userpaige pon el enlace hacia ella después del símbolo = En cuanto al botón, solo debes poner este código: ' '¡Haz clic aquí para dejar un nuevo mensaje en mi discusión sin tener que ir hasta ella!' Si te refieres a otro tipo de botón (como el que yo tengo en mi disc), por favor dime --[[User:Marcos moreno|'''''Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 01:36 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Bien, te ha servido, pero te recomiendo que cambies el texto del boton, pues dice que deja un mensaje en mi discusion sin tener que ir hasta ella y ya el que lo vea esta en tu discusion, eso es para poner en tu pagina de Usuario y que desde ahi editemos tu discusion--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 15:40 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Quedo genial :D pero no se entiende mucho la y Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 16:33 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Esta bien empezare de nuevo, pero antes respondeme esto ¿Tu firma se encuentra en la seccion de apodo en tus preferencias? necesito saberlo antes de empezar--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 03:07 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno Aqui comienza lo complicado asi que lo dividire en pasos y explicare lo mas claro posible, si tienes dudas no dudes en decirmelas. 1) Debes crear una pagina llamada Usuario:Ruisu yadomaru/Firma, aqui ira lo que tu quieres que se vea como firma. 2)Ahora para poner una imagen como firma debes poner este codigo 33px|link=User:Ruisu yadomaru Reemplazando las letas mayusculas por la imagen que quieres como firma. Luego de tengas estos pasos hechos, dime y te dire los ultimos para que tu firma se active Dime haz hecho el paso uno bien, ese codigo que te di debes ponerlo en Usuario:Ruisu yadomaru/Firma y no en tus preferencias pues si no, no te funciona. tu tomate tu tiempo Bueno, me tome la libertad de crear el enlace a tu discusion en la imagen, despues te fijas y ves como hacerlo para cuando lo cambies, ahora debes entrar a (el enlace), y completar la zona donde dice '''Su apodo para firmas' con esto. Luego nesecitas clickear la zona donde dice para tatar tu firma como wikitexto. Despues de eso tu firma deberia funcionar pruebala en tu discusion si no te funciona avisame.--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 15:09 3 oct 2010 (UTC) No te preoupes lo hiciste bien, el primer codigo va en Usuario:Ruisu yadomaru/Firma y el segundo va en la zona de tu apodo en las preferencias (como te he dicho mas arriba). Acuerdate que puedes modificar su tamaño pues la imagen esta buena, para modificarlo debes poner [[Archivo:TUFIRMA|'Aqui expresas en pixeles el tamaño que quieres para tu imagen (pon un numero y luego px ejemplo: 28px)|link:User talk:Ruisu yadomaru]] Lamentablemente eso sucede la primera vez que modificas la pagina en la que escrbes y firmas, luego de eso ya no aparecera mas como si la hubieras agregado, es un lastima pero no se puede hacer nada con eso Gracias, hare lo que pueda para mejorar y ayudar a la administracion de bleach wiki Por cierto, modificare el portsl para volverte a ti teniente de la escuadra 3, y a kuronuma capitan--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 09:38 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Sobre tu pregunta Aun no lo he decido, pero yo espero que Danieru se convierta en Sotaicho, Lady konan en reina y yo y James guardianes de ella.--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 21:14 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Ruisu ¿ya eres sanbantai fukutaicho? Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 21:16 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Jejejejejeje :P si eso pasara pero siempre estare un paso adelante tuyo Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 21:33 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias ¡Wow! Que bien ,espero contar con tu apoyo teniente ;D. LovE-Shir0 23:34 5 oct 2010 (UTC) *Si, me parece muy bien los desiciones que se han tomado, y pues yo he estado muy bien, aunque la prepa me trae muy atareada :O. *Si lo se, y ¿por qué estás triste? digo, si se puede saber. *Lo siento mucho...pero ya está en un mejor sitio. *Oye amigo tendras el messenger o correo de Yamato Kuruma. Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi. Por mi ya has pasado la prueba para ser un capitan eres una persona muy activa, pero yo no soy el jefe de la wiki y tengo que preguntarle a los demas admins reactivare el foro para definir nuevos capitanes, pasate por alli cuando puedas--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 23:20 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Estas seguro de querer la cuarta, hay muchas divisiones libres--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 10:54 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Felicidades Muchas felicidades ahora te has convertido en mi sucesor.Ahora eres el Capitan de la Septima Division.FELICIDADES!!!!!!!!.Y para tu mala suerte podre seguir retandote,ya que sigo siendo tu superior,ahora soy miembro de la Guardia Real,junto con Yamato,asi que tienes el puesto de Teniente libre para quien quieras.Ah le prometi el puesto de Tercer Oficial a un miembro de la Academia,el no tenia mas ediciones que Sora y Yukimo,pero ellos estaban incativos,el usuario es Vasto Lord,manejalo como quieras.Te estoy hablando mucho de la capitania,pero...¿deseas en verdad el puesto o quieres seguir siendo Teniente? Eso esta a tu eleccion... Archivo:7.jpeg 'Capitan Taichi Inuzuri ' Felicidades por tu ascenso aunque estamos igual ahora veremos quien es el mejor :D Kyūbantai Taicho Toshiro Elric 02:27 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Felicidades por tu ascenso Yadomaru Ruisu :D '''Ichibantai Taicho To Ōroshi Hisagi Sōtaichō Sama. Quieres que te cambien de division ok lo are solo dime a cual :D Ichibantai Taicho To Ōroshi Hisagi Sōtaichō Sama. Cierto, perdona, tan poco es para enfurecerse, ademas yo crei querias esa division por que todas estaban llenas, te pregunte mas arriba y a falta de respuestas.--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 13:24 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Si si podras ser capitan de la cuarta division ya te hago el traspaso 'Ichibantai Taicho To Ōroshi Hisagi Sōtaichō Sama.' Si, claro ahora te traslada Danieru , pero mejor comunicale James que no te interesa para nada ser su sucesor y que prefieres la division 4, a la suya, pues ya estaba felicitando y todo por ser su sucesor. Je--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 13:36 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Ya hice el cambio 'Ichibantai Taicho To Ōroshi Hisagi Sōtaichō Sama.' *Esta bein,ya eres el Capitan del Cuarto Escuadron Jaja, no te preocupes.... ¡¡Omedeto gozaimazu!! ¡¡Muchas felicidades!! Capitán, bien merecido que lo tienes. Bueno, aquí te dejo mi correo agata.95@hotmail.com Y lo digo otra vez, ¡felicidades yonbantai-taicho!!! LovE-Shir0 22:46 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Lo sé Jejej, descuida, ya tenías que ser capitan, en cuanto al bankai, no se me ocurre nada, es que queiro cambiar completamente mi zanpakuto, y ya no se me ocurre nada T.T...LovE-Shir0 23:16 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Felicidades a ti tambien Hola, muchas gracias, tambien te doy mis más sinceras felicidades y te deseo lo mejor, ojala que la pasemos bien ;) 288px|link=User:Camilo113 16:34 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Acepto muy bien, entonces acepto el puesto de 3er oficial en tu division Vasto Lord 19:01 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Sabes, Danieru Médina'.''' me acaba de ofrecer el puesto de capitan de la septima division asi que gracias de todas formas.Vasto Lord 19:40 10 oct 2010 (UTC) INGRESO ME GUSTARIA A QUE ME AYUDARAS A ENTRAR A GOTEI 13 NO IMPORTA LA POSICION YO SE QUE PODRIA ASCENDER Kenji matsumo 00:01 12 oct 2010 (UTC) TENIENTE POR CASUALIDAD TENES TENIENTE o ALGUN OFICIAL QUE SEA ACTIVO QUIERO PERTENECER A TU ESCUADRON COMO HAGO QUE ESO SE VUELVA REALIDAD?Kenji matsumo 00:12 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Respuesta De acuerdo, pero todavía estoy en la academia. Byakuya Uchiha 21:34 12 oct 2010 (UTC)